From Darkness to Light
by Sky's Breaker
Summary: When Zexion faded, he did not fade completely, only having his life drained from him. Now he wanders in the Darkness as a spirit, slowly returning to normal. Or how normal? Define normal please?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

AN: Okay, so I was so deeply moved by the fanfiction 'Nocturnes's Return' by Princess of Rose, I had an idea that reminded me of her story. I hope this is okay, but I've been wanting to revive poor Zexy for a while... So here ya go. Might write some Zemyx later... Zexion's point of view...

-:-

_Where am I? What am I?_ Were the thoughts in my head as I wandered aimlessly around the pure darkness surrounding me. I had faded from existence, hadn't I? But why can I feel my hands and feet moving. Where am I going? Is there no end to this placid walk?

But the Replica had drained my life from me, why wasn't I totally gone? Must be because I didn't fade completely, and am now in a sort of spirit form. I've read about that before, although, the girl had the blood of a vampire to drink to become human again.

This forever darkness was growing on my nerves, never ending. I found my voice in me "When will I get out of here? It's tiring me quickly." I hadn't expected to be answered, but I was proven wrong.

"Zexion, is that you? I thought that you faded a while ago in Castle Oblivion. How are you managing to be here now?" I shook my head at the mysterious voice, knowing who it belonged to "I am not that sure myself, Nine. If you could help me get out of this place, maybe I will figure it out then."

He pulled his hood off and dirty blonde hair radiated like a light in the darkness "Sure Zexy, follow me." He led me out of a portal which I had not been able to create. As soon as we arrived, I was almost blinded by the light. "I don't remember it being so light here."

"Well, you were in Darkness for, um... a year and a bit. If that's right, yeah, it should be. After you guys faded, it took a year for that Roxas kid to go back to Sora, so right now we're um," he counted on his fingers, "seven people now. But with you back, there's eight now! This means that I don't have to do as much double duty as before."

He was leading me down a _very _familiar hallway. A too familiar one, at that. One that I had traveled many times when it was just the original six. I knew where we were heading; to Superior's office. It took a few minutes, but we had arrived at the large oak doors, standing out against the white walls.

I knocked on the door a few times then said it was me, Number Six. "Come in Six, if ..." Then he stopped speaking through the doors and the blasted open with such force that I was knocked back into Nine. He looked me over a few times "How is that possible? You were eliminated, all of you, except for Eight. You shouldn't be standing here right now. How is that possible?"

For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eye, like I used to "Well, that is why I came back here, Superior; to figure it out so that I may explain it to you. Nine found me in the Realm of Darkness, and I can't open a Dark Corridor. It was rather frustrating to not be able to do so."

He nodded "Yes, do more research - What is that?" He asked suddenly "Can you hear that Nine? Is that what I think it is?" _What, is it a bad thing that you and Nine can hear but I cannot?_ "What is it, Superior? What do you and Nine hear that I have failed to?"

"If what Nine and I hear is correct, you have succeeded in where we have all failed. You somehow, by not fading completely, have obtained a heart. When you remember or find out through research, notify me immediately. But, for now, Lesser Nobodies and Heartless will be attracted to your strong heart, making you an easy target. Stay with Nine the entire time, so you are not disturbed. Nine, escort him to his original room. You too are to move in there, as to help protect him."

I nodded to Superior "Yes." Was what escaped my lips as I was led out by Nine, who looked delighted with the new arrangements. "That means I can talk to you a lot more Zexy! Won't it be a blast, like an extended sleep over? Here, I'll sleep on a water bed." He finished as I entered my old room. It had not been touched since I had supposedly faded. The continuous rows of books that were sorted by genre, then alphabetical were untouched, having a thick layer of dust on them.

"Nine, I am over exhausted from today's activities. I shall turn in now while I have the chance, before my return reaches the ears of that dreaded pyro."

He nodded "Alright, Zexy. Goodnight!" One last thing escaped from me "Don't... call me... Zexy..."

-:-

AN: Okay, so this is what I would imagine would happen if Sexy Zexy got his little heart back. And did you know that dust is actually dead skin? Yeah, weird. Anyway, just want to say one thing, or maybe two things: One, I wish Axel were real. He'd be awesome as a friend. And the second thing, I wish Damon (Vampire Diaries by L. J. Smith) were also real... He is totally hot and awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

AN: Okay, so, uh, yeah...

-:-

"Zexion, wake up. If you want to get caught by Axel, stay in bed as long as you want. If not, come with me right now, although, you should be able to smell him. Sniff, Zexy." Oh, he has much to learn "Nine, if you want to know everything, I suggest that you visit the library sometime. And for your incompetent brain, I am losing my Nobody senses and becoming more average. I still can summon my Lexicon, and weave illusions, but their strength is wavering. Now, your senses are stronger than mine, so I suggest that _you_ look out for Eight. No doubt that he has already sensed my presence here."

Nine looked up at me, a blank stare spread across his child like face. I frowned "Just stay by my side the entire time. Maybe at the library, we'll find a book on squares and circles." He is actually smarter than he looks "I know what those common shapes are, I'm no child. Maybe one on musical theory or something would suffice." _Wow, he knows those words? _

-:-

It took us awhile, but we made it without running into another member. I let out a sigh of relief as I closed the familiar wooden doors, now keeping me safe. "So, Zexy, what do you want to do first? I mean, we have as long as it takes Axel to build up the courage to enter this room. Seriously, he thinks that it is haunted with you ghost." Hm, not a bad idea Nine, not bad at all.

Now, I had an idea in my head. "Nine, stay here and acted freaked out when Axel comes in. He's just outside the door, waiting. I'm going to convince him that what he thinks is true." And so, still having illusions at my call, wove one to make myself appear as a ghost.

The doors banged open "Demyx, where is that blasted illusionist!" my target yelled. "Agh, Axel. His g-g-ghost is here... books started f-f-f-flying at me! Agh, there it is again!" _Perfect show, Nine._ "Holy sh-" I walked slowly over to Eight "Why are you here? This is my sanctuary, now BEGONE!"

Let's just say that he booked it out of there, screaming at the top of his lungs "THERE IS A FRIGGIN GHOST OF ZEXION IN THE FRIGGIN LIBRARY! RUN FASTER, STUPID LEGS!" I snickered to myself as I returned to normal, glancing at Nine.

He smiled as I went over to a row of books to find a certain one. After about five minutes of endless searching, I yelled screw it and summoned my Lexicon. It held no answers as well. "Darn it all, how am I supposed to find out if there are no answers here?" I let out a frustrated sigh as I dismissed my Lexicon.

Nine came up to me "Don't give up yet, you'll find the answer, you always do." I nodded wearily at him "It is no use, no answer will come. Nine, can you take me to Superior's office, I have to report to him." He looked at me before we left "Stop calling me Nine, my name _is _Demyx, you know."

-:-

"Listen, Superior, I am trying to tell you that there are no answers as to why I didn't fade _and _managed to retrieve my heart." He glared at me "I am no longer your superior, therefore you shall call me by my name, Ienzo." Hearing my true name spoken finally in so many years, it sounded foreign to me; not my name, almost. "Yes, Su-Xemnas."

"And, Ienzo, are you aware that since you are no longer with us, I have no protection for you against anything? And, are you aware that you are no longer permitted on these grounds?" _What? Now that is hardly fair, you told me that I would be able to work in peace. You are a... I'm not sure what you are now, Xemnas. _I only nodded as he continued to tell Ni-Demyx, what he should do with me. Finally, he decided that I was to be dropped off in another world, until I remembered everything. But, until then, I would only get heated visits from a certain Nobody. Axel would most likely kill me before I found out anything.

With a final nod, I followed Demyx out of the office, through a few hallways, that lead back to my former room. "Um, Demyx, why are you taking me back here? We have to go." The look on his face was priceless "Well, I'm being nice and letting you take some of your items with you. Plus, get some munny for food 'n stuff."

AN: Yeah, wimpy ending... I'm sorry. I was going to update Music will Tie today, 'cept that I forgot it at home: I never uploaded it onto my USB... Oops! Any way, my poll closes in two days, so hurry; Marluxia and Larxene are in front.


	3. AN

Author's note:

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in forever, my laptop got a virus on it, and I had to wipe it clean. So, yeah, I had to lose everything. Luckily, I have an amazing memory, so I remember what I was thinking for the story (mostly).

Please forgive my absence in updating the stories, they will eventually get updated. Plus, I am balancing school and life.

I'll update when I can. XDD.


End file.
